


Severed Sight

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I make a new AU again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: "It's sacred."





	Severed Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Made another AU based on some thoughts rolling around in my head. Will probably update at some point sporadically.

"It's sacred." 

Chizuru glances at Yuzuru.

"I'm not stopping you, just saying. It's probably sacred for a reason, don't you think?"

"It was your idea anyways, Yuzu." Chizuru sticks his tongue out, balancing on his tiptoes as he reaches for the pedestal. His fingers brush the hilt of the sword.

"You shouldn't do that." An unfamiliar voice echoes off the stone walls.

Chizuru startles backwards, stumbling into his twin.

"Hey, watch it!"

The two crash onto the floor.

"Um, are you alright?"

A teenager stares at him, offering a concerned hand. Chizuru grabs it... except he doesn't. His hand goes right through.

"Ah, sorry. I keep forgetting," the teen gives him a sheepish grin, awkwardly moving his hand behind his back.

"Geez Chizu, get off!" It isn't until Yuzu shifts underneath does Chizuru realize that he landed on his brother.

"Sorry, Yuzu."

"What got you so spooked anyways?" 

"You didn't hear him?"

"Hear who?"

Chizuru gestures wildly in the direction of the teen. "Him?"

Yuzuru squints. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"You're the first who can see me, I think?" 

Chizuru whirls back around to face the- ghost? spirit? "Really?"

"Really, what?" Retorts his twin, swiftly cutting off whatever reply the other might have given.

There's a loud banging on the door. "Hey, is there someone in there?"

"Shit." Before Chizuru can even react, his brother has an iron grip around his wrist and is pulling him out the other door. Only once they are far away from the monument do they stop running. "Did you really have to be so loud?" Hisses Yuzu before stomping off in the direction of their house.

Chizuru pouts. He glances at the monument for a moment before following Yuzuru.

* * *

"Why can't my brother see you?" Chizuru is careful to whisper his words this time.

"I don't know. Honestly, I’m not sure why you can see me." The tall teen stares at Chizuru. 

Chizuru draws closer. "My name is Chizuru, what's yours?"

The teenager gives him an awkward smile. "Actually... I don't know."

Chizuru frowns and glances at the plaque attached the sword's pedestal. The sword doesn't have a name either.

"How about I tell you next time? I think I might remember then."

"Sounds good!"

* * *

There is no name next time, or the time after that. Chizuru scours books and tomes for any mention of living weapons, but he can't find any. Yuzuru mocks him for it for a brief while but backs off when he takes it to heart. Chizuru frequently visits the sword spirit - without Yuzu - until he can't anymore.

"I have to leave town for a little."

The teen freezes. "Why is that?"

"I got accepted to magic school. It's in the city, so I have to live there while I study." Chizuru shifts on his feet. "I'll come back and visit whenever I can!"

There's a long pause. "You should focus on your studies, Chizu. I'll be fine."

Chizuru pouts. Does this mean he doesn't want him to visit? "Okay..." He's about to leave, swinging his pack full of tomes onto his back when-

"I think I remember my name. "

"Really?"

"It's Itsuki."

Chizuru beams. "Well, I'll see you when I get back, Icchan!"

He remembers the way the teen spirit looked at him then, even if he can't exactly place the expression.

* * *

The monument‘s doors creak as Chizuru takes slow steps inside. "Icchan?" The monument is dustier than he remembered. Then again, so is everything else in this town.

He can hear a gasp. "Chizu. You're a lot taller now."

"You look a lot younger now." It's strange. Itsuki seemed older when they first met, but now that Chizuru is past the age of maturity, all he can see is a teenager on the cusp of adulthood. A baby almost. Chizuru steps closer to Itsuki. The latter is still about head taller than him though.

Itsuki hums. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you look like you're just entering prep!"

"What's prep?"

"Ah, it's like a pre-uni thing."

"A pre... uni... thing..." Itsuki tilts his head to the side.

Chizuru flails. "It's a school thing. Swords age differently though, don't they?"

"I guess they do."

The two stand in silence.

“How were your studies?”

“Really cool~! The city is lots of fun and there’s a lot of things to do there.”

“Is that so?” Itsuki purses his lips.

“Yeah!” Chizuru bursts into a lively recounting of his anima class. Itsuki nods and comments in all the right places, but something feels off. Instead of almost touching - or as close to touching as they can get - Itsuki leans away from him. “Icchan, is something wrong?”

Itsuki’s expression contorts into a smile. “No, I was just worried about you. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Chizuru blinks rapidly. “I was really worried about you too, Icchan!” He sniffles.

“Chizu...”

"I went through all the restricted books at the library, but I couldn't find anything about talking weapons, or sword spirits or ghosts that-"

"Chizu-"

"Also, I asked a lot of my teachers but they all made weird faces and thought I was making stuff up-"

"Chizu, it's fine!"

Chizuru's mouth hangs open. Itsuki never raises his voice. "Sorry, Icchan." He fidgets with the edge of his clothes.

"So-" 

"I have to go." Chizuru wants to slam his head into the stone wall. Why did he cut off Icchan? He can't backpedal from this no matter how hard he tries. 

"Alright." Itsuki's tone is stoic and soft.

Chizuru runs and doesn't look back.

* * *

Maybe it shouldn't be as much of a surprise as it is. The feral dragons are definitely a surprise, straight out of his history books and running rampant in his town; he never thought those strange theoretical lessons would be valuable. The not-so-surprise is when he finally takes the chance to detour to the monument, the pedestal is empty. The sword isn't there. Itsuki isn't there.

"Chizu, what are you doing?!" Hisses Yuzu, wielding a hammer bigger than his arm. "You're the one who went to that fancy magic school, you should be-"

"I know, I know!" Chizuru brushes past his twin, running in the direction where everyone else is running away.

The two feral dragons come into sight again, only this time, there is a lone figure standing in front of them with a very familiar sword. Kanade Amamiya, quite possibly the last person that he would have expected to see, grasps the sword firmly, like a hero of legend might. Chizuru runs towards him before his brain can even catch up, nearly speechless when he sees green eyes shining back at him with determination.

"Icchan?"

Kanade - is he being possessed by Itsuki? Or is it something else? - doesn't respond. Instead he darts forward, attacking the feral dragons with a practiced precision. 

Ah, he should be attacking the dragons too! Chizuru fumbles as he flips his tome to the correct page. The spells effective against dragons are difficult and hard to master. It's a good thing magic comes to him naturally. It takes a lot more out of him than the lessons, but the relief as the two dragons lifelessly collapse to the ground is worth it.

"Icchan?"

A confused Kanade looks back at him. His eyes are their usual colour.

Itsuki's influence is gone.

* * *

The townspeople don't let Kanade put the sword back. Instead they send them - the both of them, along with his twin - to the city, to convene with the leaders about the feral dragons.

Chizuru can't see Itsuki. He doesn't know if Kanade can see Itsuki.

This is going to be a long trip. 


End file.
